


when we're thirty

by rainismkth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kim Jongin - Freeform, MY BABIES, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, have some sekai fluff, idk how to tag, jongin - Freeform, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainismkth/pseuds/rainismkth
Summary: jongin and sehun agree that if they're both single at the age of thirty, they will marry each other.





	when we're thirty

**Author's Note:**

> hi ily have some sekai fluff

they sat in the dorm together, squished together on the shared couch, silently chewing popcorn and watching a movie. "so," jongin began, turning to face sehun, "how's your love life looking these days?" sehun looked away from the movie, nodding his head no and staring intently at jongin. "dude, we don't have any time to date... you know that. why would you ask?" he pestered, and jongin gave him a quizzical look. "um.. we're watching a romcom, that's why, dude. no biggie." jongin insisted, and sehun thought no more of it. truthfully, jongin had always been more than fond of sehun. the miniscule details of his being drove jongin crazy, and he thought his every detail was beautiful. jongin appreciated sehun in every manner, admiring his every move, from his crisp dance movements to the lazy way he relaxed around the dorms. jongin loved sehun, in every sense of the word, and if nothing else, sehun was his best friend. 

 

* * *

the question finally came from jongin, one day as he and sehun were playing around with a soccerball outside. "sehun?" jongin said, pulling a puzzled look from the younger. sehun nodded, acknowledging jongin, as jongin ran towards him with the ball. sehun stuck his foot out, and as jongin tripped, he pulled sehun down with him. the pair laughed as they slammed to the ground, sehun in jongin's arms. they held eye contact, and jongin chuckled. he was smitten. "so," jongin began, "let's say we both hit thirty and neither of us have found someone. will you marry me then?" sehun gasped at jongin, covering his mouth with his hand and giggling. he shakes his head yes at jongin, throaty laughs escaping him as he collapsed to jongin's chest. sehun knew how jongin felt about him, and he knew how he felt about jongin. jongin was the most precious thing to him, besides his exo-l's. jongin knew eveything there was to know about sehun, and vice versa. sehun admired jongin's charm, his confidence as "kai", and he knew how jongin felt on the inside. he held jongin through his roughest times. he was irrevocably in love with him. sehun knew these words could go unspoken between the two of them.

 

* * *

five years passed, sehun and jongin decided that they would share a flat together. jongin had finally turned twenty-nine, sehun at the helm. they both had long nights out, teaching dance classes, times out recording, or just spending time with the other boys. one particular night, as sehun was over at baekhyun's, chanyeol pulled him off to the side. "i can't believe you, sehun-ah" chanyeol chided, pulling a laugh from the black haired male. "boys and girls alike starving for a chance with THE oh sehun, and all these years you've saved yourself for jongin. you're so smitten" chanyeol bumbled, giggling at himself. sehun punched him lightly, knowing it was true. he had plenty of offers from people, but he knew what he wanted. he could've easily taken jongin up on the offer some time ago, but he figured he would give jongin time to live up to the pact.

 

* * *

 

sehun stood on the balcony, cup of coffee in hand, and watched the sunrise intently. today was his birthday. he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist, face digging into his neck. "hyunggg..," he whined, "your hair is wet." he playfully pushed jongin off of him. the pair giggled, walking back into their house. sehun sat on the couch, and grabbed his glasses, going to read the day's newspaper. jongin snuck quietly down the hallway, reaching underneath his bed for a small, black velvet box. he walked back into their living area, crouching on the floor in front of sehun. sehun dropped his newspaper, peering down at jongin over his glasses. "happy thirtieth sehun. will you marry me?" jongin inquired, as he watched sehun squirm and giggle. he shook his head yes and jongin stood, leaning over the boy to kiss him. there was never anyone else.


End file.
